x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil 5
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (36) 7.73 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (25) 7.68 GameRankings: (63) 8.62 'User Comments' ACHEEKSMALLOY - 7 - had alot of replayability and very good looking. but i hated the forced coop and the butchery of the series' story, especially wesker. BuckVanHammer - 8 - its was fun even tho it wasnt really a RE game. CacaPooPoo - 5 - My very least favorite RE game. dark keyblade master - 4 - Poorly written story and mediocre gameplay. DarknessR18 - 7.5 - It didn't feel like a RE game, but it was still okay. I've only played a bit of RE4 so I can't really compare it to this one. EvVv3 - 9 - I love it but its not a survival horror game like the series originated from FlightRisk359 - 6.5 gaymer15 - 9 - My favorite Resident Evil yet. This is probably one of the best split-screen experiences I have ever had. I never had to deal with the AI partner because I played it when my friend came over. We both helped each other with Professional difficulty and we both really liked the controls. I don't really mind that you can't move and shoot and the graphics were amazing. The DLC was really good too, but Versus was HARD. It's probably the most cut-throat multiplayer I've ever experienced. That being said, I managed to get my full 1400 for the game. Co-op is what really made this game shine. grasu - 6 - I know we shouldn't debate opinions but I can't quite understand how an RE fan could rate this game above an 8. The whole game, including the first level, are ripped right out of RE4. Many concepts that were great in RE 4 however are NOT included here. What the hell, I mean things don't stack endlessly in this game and YOU HAVE TO manage inventory every 10-15 minutes. The worst "main" story-line Resident Evil and one of the most disappointing games of this generation. green butter - 7 - started off good but it got worse the longer you played... eventually it became like a lame cover shooter. great graphics though, and some of the bosses were pretty fun. co-op was alright but your co-op partner was awful if you were playing single player... honestly some parts of the game were unplayable due to her AI. Hexrapper - 9 - The co-op is a blast, easily one of my favourite co-op games this generation. I never played it solo so I don't know how it fares with an A.I. partner, but the game was made to be played co-op. I didn't expect to like this one because I didn't like RE4. In fact, I'm one of those RE fanboys who rages over RE4 bastardizing the series. RE5 really clicked with me though. I guess because it doesn't even try to be horror now, it's shunned virtually everything that made the previous REs what they were so it feels like a new entity besides the characters. It's easier to look at it as a non-RE game I suppose. I know that with that said in retrospect my dislike for RE4 is silly, but really I don't even know if I'd have enjoyed RE5 solo, even without an A.I. partner. It doesn't seem like the kind of game I'd get much enjoyment out of going at it alone. I think the co-op really was a big factor in making this game what it was. Oh, and the controls were not only fine but they worked great. Hmm Just A Box - 8 - Co-op is very fun as long as you had a friend. It wasn't scary enough for me. High replay value, great graphics, and I (personally) love the controls. kabasa - 9 - Only thing I disliked was the story, but everything else makes up for it. link0316 - 9 - more RE goodness. Although i do miss zombies. MacDofGlasgow - 8.5 - Irritating in parts, I very much disliked the mounted gun sessions. And I really dislike the story in several aspects, but that's more cause I have a Wesker man-crush. The gameplay loses a little something from Resi 4. I, personally, got a stupid amount of pleasure from arranging my attaché case. That said, I felt the weapon selection was much better in Resi 5, though I do miss the Red 9. Sheva is also much, much less irritating than Ashley. I really did hate the Button bashing bits, like when you have to do it against a boss, and it takes so long I thought I was doing it wrong... The drop in/drop out co-op is also fabulously implemented, as are the abilities to go back and replay chapters then resume the story at the chapter you were up to. I had to use it a few times when I had painted myself into a corner in the single player. For ammo or for upgrades. The professional difficulty is also fabulous fun as well as being very challenging. So all in all it is a very good game, and the 2 DLC kinda campaign expansions (i.e. not Versus) are well priced and provide a good laugh. I honestly do not believe it is as good as Resi 4, which I;d give a 9 to, hence 8.5. Mickleohb - 8 - It was a fun game. The campaign was worth a playthrough or two with a friend (I never dealt with an AI partner) and co-op mercenaries was simply a blast. Unfortunately I never found the game scary and the only tense moments were in Mercenaries where I was fleeing from a chainsaw wielding maniac. Also, I disliked the no movement while aiming, I think they need to add slow movement while aiming (like in Dead Space) Mottaaja - 10 - a True Resident Evil game it isn't, but nonetheless, it was the most satisfying splitscreen co-op experience I've had this gen. RE2LeonS - 1 - All around bad game. I had more fun playing Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness and Devil May Cry 2 RedFive3 - 9 - I had never played a RE game before and hated the RE5 demo. My GF bought it so i figured i would give it another try. Best co-op game this gen, i had an absolute blast. Playing solo is fun too. There is a lesson to be learned kiddies, NEVER judge a game from a DEMO. Ryan2002 - 8 - Story - 5/10. For the RE series...it has come a logn ways, and unfortunately, the story of 4 and 5 are bad, very bad. has little to nothing to do with the original story at all, no T virus, no Umbrella, no corporate espianoge or whatnot. NO ZOMBIES! Also, WTF @ boulder punching? Gameplay - 9/10 Controls are fluid, and fun. I don't think the lack of moving and shooting hurts this game, as the enemies aren't really rushing you. It would be nice, but isn't needed. The aiming is great, and the environment has plenty in the ability to use objects and break things. Also, the QTE are interesting and not overly done. Co Op is done very well, although some argue the AI is dumb as hell, I had no issues with it. Sound - 7/10 Wesker's voice can use some work, he sounds very robotic, but that's what makes him creepy. The voice work was great in just abaout all the other characters though. Guns fire loud, music gets hectic as fights linger on. Graphics - 9/10 Very Very pretty game. Graphics are great, a few clipping issues but very very minor IMO. Great presentation. Over all I say 8/10. This opinion is biased towards none of the DLC FYI, as I do not own any of it. Santo3485 - 8.5 - Fun game. Great replay value. I completed it three times (normal, veteran and on pro difficulty). Got 1000/1000 gs so far but still need the dlcs. seb03 - 9 - Not as good as Resident Evil 4 but still a great game. Co op was fun and (spoilers?) I liked the way they finally wrapped up the Resident Evil storyline. It should have ended long ago Similac - 10 - probably one of my favorite had lot of fun playing with friends. spectermaster14 - 7 - I don't get the hate. It's above average. Nothing amazing, mind you, and it doesn't compare to RE4, but it's not bad at all. My only real gripe is the AI partner in single player. I wish they had gone with the original concept and kept it single player, or at least made the co-op its own mode. Co-op Mercenaries was great, though. zinsindetta - 9 - However even though I did not factor in my rating I will say that Resident Evil 5 has the worst multiplayer I ever played.